TheKillerTunaJump3
by DaveyWalker
Summary: When Dice ends up winning more tuna fish, he plans to have Sam jump the tuna again. Special guest appearances of Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby Gibson, and Carly Shay from iCarly, and Jade West, Tori Vega, Robbie Shapiro, and Andre Harris from Victorious.


**Sam Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone**

**Recurring**

**Maree Cheatham as Nona Valentine**

**Special**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson**

**Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro**

**Elizabeth Gilles as Jade West**

**Victoria Justice as Tori Vega**

**Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris**

**Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay**

**Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay**

* * *

Chapter 1

(Sam, Cat Freddie and Robbie are watching Drake Josh. The audience cheers for Freddie and Robbie)

"This is a funny show." Sam said.

"They need to bring this show back." Freddie said.

"Cat this is good pie." Robbie said.

"Thanks Robbie." Cat said.

(Dice runs in)

"Sam, Cat I have a huge problem." Dice said.

"What have we said about knocking?" Sam said.

"Sorry." Dice said.

"What's your problem?" Robbie said.

"Remember the tuna fish?" Dice said.

"Yeah. You had me jump it. Well the second time. What about it?" Sam said.

"I ended up getting more tuna fish." Dice said.

"How?" Freddie said.

"Same thing as how I got the tuna in the first place." Dice said.

"The poker game at Bots?" Cat said.

"Yes." Dice said.

"So have Sam jump it again." Jade said.

(The audience cheers for Jade and Tori)

"Jade how did you get in?" Cat said.

"Through the back." Jade said.

"Is Sam going to jump the tuna again?" Tori said.

"Sam do you want to?" Dice said.

"Are you crazy? Of course I'm jumping it. As long as Cat doesn't trap me in the closet, takes over and makes Freddie and Robbie fall in again." Sam said.

"My mom was furious. It took Sam 2 hours to explain everything." Freddie said.

"So Jade why are you and Tori here?" Cat said.

"To work on our project for Sikowitz." Tori said.

"Robbie shouldn't you work on yours?" Jade said.

"I finished it." Robbie said.

"So I'll jump the tuna this Saturday at 7PM." Sam said.

"Okay." Dice said.

Chapter 2

"So Sam is going to jump the tuna?" Nona said.

"Yeah Nona. This Saturday at 7." Sam said.

"Okay I'm caught up." Nona said.

"Don't get hurt Sam." Freddie said.

"Freddie the second time Dice asked me to jump it, I made it." Sam said.

"Yeah but he said he got more tuna fish." Freddie said.

"I'm not going to miss. Cat are you going to be okay with me jumping the tuna?" Sam said.

"Yeah. We got to help Dice so jump the tuna." Cat said.

"Is it at the same place as last time?" Jade said.

"Yes." Dice said.

"Cat did you really try to jump the tuna for Sam and ended up knocking Freddie and Robbie in the tank?" Tori said.

"Yeah I was worried." Cat said.

"Kid you didn't have to be worried." Sam said.

"Sorry." Cat said.

"Hey would it be okay if I invite an extra friend?" Tori said.

"I don't care." Sam said.

"Can I too Sam?" Freddie said.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Yes Andre. Sam's jumping the tuna this Saturday at 7. Come to watch." Tori said.

"She's jumping it this Saturday. It's at 7PM. Come to LA to support her." Freddie said.

"Okay my friend will be here to watch." Tori said.

"Jade you should invite Beck." Robbie said.

"Robbie you know Beck's in Canada right now." Jade said.

"Freddie are your friends coming?" Cat said.

"Yes." Freddie said.

"Who'd you invite?" Sam said.

"You'll find out Saturday." Freddie said.

Chapter 3

(The gang are at Inside Out Burger)

"Man Inside Out Burger has great food." Tori said.

"I still can't believe you and Cat get free food here." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Thanks for getting free food for us." Jade said.

"No problem." Cat said.

"I'm so ready to jump the tuna tomorrow." Sam said.

"Neither are we." Dice said.

"I can't believe I missed out the first time. I wish I wasn't to busy with my music tour." Tori said.

"You didn't miss out much the first time." Jade said.

"Hey whoever saved Robbie the first time?" Tori said.

"Cat did after she regained consciousness." Robbie said.

"If I wasn't busy I would have helped you." Tori said.

"How long is Beck going to be in Canada for?" Cat said.

"Until Sunday." Jade said.

"Oh." Cat said.

(Scene cuts to Apartment 22. Sam and Jade are playing GTA V)

"I love this game." Jade said.

"Yeah. 5 star police chase. They'll never catch us." Sam said.

"They're good at that game." Freddie said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I'll get it." Dice said.

(Dice opens the door and sees Andre. The audience cheers)

"Hi." Dice said.

"Sup. You have neat hair." Dice said.

"In here Andre." Tori said.

"Sup Tori." Andre said.

"Nothing much. Sam and Jade are playing a video game." Tori said.

"Okay. So Sam's jumping some tuna tomorrow?" Andre said.

"Yep." Tori said.

"Got it." Andre said.

Chapter 4

"That was a good game." Sam said.

"Yeah it was." Jade said.

"Hey Andre how's your project for Sikowitz coming?" Robbie said.

"Good. Beck and I finished it before he left for Canada for the weekend." Andre said.

"If Sikowitz is an acting teacher, how come you have to do projects for him?" Sam said.

"Well it's a high school and even though Hollywood Arts isn't a normal high school, we still have to do projects." Robbie said.

"Ah." Sam said.

"Hey Tori and I are going to go to work more on our project." Jade said.

"Jade and I will do some of it. Cat you'll do the rest tomorrow if you want." Tori said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Come on Andre." Tori said.

"Right behind you." Andre said.

"Cat your friends are very nice." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I'll get it." Sam said.

(Sam opens the door and sees Spencer and Gibby. The audience cheers)

"Hey Sam." Spencer said.

"Sup." Gibby said.

"Gibby? Spencer? What are you doing here?" Sam said.

"Freddie invited us." Spencer said.

"He said you were going to jump the killer tuna fish." Gibby said.

"She doesn't jump until tomorrow." Freddie said.

"We know." Gibby said.

"We decided to come early." Spencer said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

Chapter 5

"It's great to see you Sam." Spencer said.

"You too Spencer." Sam said.

"So what's this about you jumping some tuna fish?" Gibby said.

"Dice won tuna fish a couple years ago." Sam said.

"We know. That's when Freddie and Robbie fell in." Spencer said.

"Well he accidentally won more tuna in another poker game so tomorrow I'm going to be jumping it." Sam said.

"That sucks." Gibby said.

"Yeah." Dice said.

"I'm still having flashbacks to when Freddie and I fell in." Robbie said.

"I've been having dreams of it." Freddie said.

"Didn't it took you 2 hours to explain it all to your mom?" Gibby said.

"Yes." Freddie said.

"Freddie you're an adult. When is she going to stop treating you like a child?" Spencer said.

"I don't now. Never." Freddie said.

"I'm surprised she's not freaked out that you're here right now." Spencer said.

"She makes me text her every couple hours." Freddie said.

"You're mom's the worst." Robbie said.

"Thanks Robbie." Freddie said.

"So you're jumping the tuna tomorrow night at 7?" Spencer said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Okay. Come on Gibby let's go stay at a hotel." Spencer said.

"Kay Kay." Gibby said.

"Well I'm going to head out for the night. See you tomorrow." Robbie said.

"See ya." Cat said.

"Bye Cat." Robbie said.

Chapter 6

"Sam I'm kind of scared you're not going to make it." Cat said.

"Cat don't be. This is like the first time I tried to jump it and you trapped me in the closet and took over." Sam said.

"Which caused me and Robbie to fall in." Freddie said.

"Freddie I'm very sorry for getting you and Robbie sent to the hospital." Cat said.

"It's fine Cat. You were protecting Sam. Carly would have done the same thing too." Freddie said.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"You guys want some popcorn?" Sam said.

"Sure." Cat said.

"Si." Freddie said.

"Dice you want some?" Sam said.

"No I'm sorry. I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow to jump the tuna." Dice said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Bye Dice." Cat said.

"See ya kid." Freddie said.

"Bye." Dice said.

"Wow this is good popcorn." Cat said.

"Sam did you learn how to cook sometime after Carly left?" Freddie said.

"Yes. Cat's Nona taught me." Sam said.

"She must be a great cook." Freddie said.

"She is. She taught me how to cook meatballs." Cat said.

"I got my dirt bike all ready for tomorrow." Sam said.

"Is that the same one Dice got you the first time you tried to. You know when Cat took over?" Freddie said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"I really hope you don't get hurt." Freddie said.

"I didn't get hurt the second time Dice asked me." Sam said.

"I know but still I don't want to see you hurt." Freddie said.

"Baby it's okay. I'm not going to get hurt." Sam said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

Chapter 7

"Sam it's the big day. Are you excited?" Freddie said.

"You know it baby. I wish Carly could come but she's in Italy." Sam said.

"I'm sure someone can get you on video and then you can text the video to Carly." Cat said.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Freddie said.

"Back there." Sam said.

"I know where it is." Freddie said.

(Scene cuts to the bedroom. Freddie pulls out his phone and calls Carly. The audience cheers)

"Hello." Carly said.

"Carly it's Freddie." Freddie said.

"Hey Freddie what's up?" Carly said.

"Nothing. Remember the tuna fish thing Sam told you about?" Freddie said.

"Which time? The time where Cat trapped her in a closet, took over, and caused you and Robbie to fall in, or the time where she actually did it?" Carly said.

"Both." Freddie said.

"Well what about it?" Carly said.

"That Dice kid accidentally won more. Sam's jumping it tonight at 7 Pacific Standard Time." Freddie said.

"Seriously?" Carly said.

"Yeah. Do you think you can come to LA to watch her jump it?" Freddie said.

"Sure. I'll go catch a flight right now." Carly said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

"Is that Dice kid the person who has great hair?" Carly said.

"Yes." Freddie said.

"Okay just wondering." Carly said.

"Okay. Well I'll let you go. See you soon." Freddie said.

"Bye." Carly said.

"Bye." Freddie said.

Chapter 8

"Hey we're here." Jade said.

"How long until Sam jumps the tuna?" Gibby said.

"She jumps it at 7 and it's 10AM right now so she has 9 hours." Andre said.

"Are you getting nervous?" Spencer said.

"No." Sam said.

"I'm worried you're going to get hurt." Cat said.

"Cat you don't have to be worried. I'm not going to get hurt." Sam said.

"You must really care for Sam don't you?" Andre said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Cat you're so sweet." Freddie said.

"Hey isn't this furniture the set from That's A Drag?" Spencer said.

"Yes. Cat was very upset that it got cancelled back in 2013 so I managed to get all the stuff to this place." Sam said.

"That was nice of you." Spencer said.

"She doesn't like to be called nice." Cat said.

"No it's cool." Sam said.

"Where's your dirt bike at?" Gibby said.

"Over there." Sam said.

"Dirty Sam. Nice." Tori said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Hey I'm here." Dice said.

"Good." Sam said.

"Everything is all set up for tonight." Dice said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Hey Sam would it be okay if we video tape you jumping the tuna and post it to TheSlap?" Robbie said.

"I don't care." Sam said.

"What's TheSlap?" Spencer said.

"It's a website for our school Hollywood Arts." Robbie said.

"It's where you post funny photos or videos." Tori said.

"Cool." Spencer said.

Chapter 9

"I can't believe Sam's jumping the tuna in an hour." Nona said.

"I got my outfit all ready." Sam said.

"Hi Sam." Carly said.

(The audience cheers)

"Carly? What are you doing here?" Sam said.

"I came to watch you jump the tuna." Carly said.

"How did you know I'm jumping the tuna?" Sam said.

"Freddie told me." Carly said.

"Sorry." Freddie said.

"Carly is that you?" Spencer said.

"Spencer?" Carly said.

"Yep." Spencer said.

"Oh my god it's great to see you again." Carly said.

"You too." Spencer said.

"Come on let's take our seats." Tori said.

"Yeah I can't wait to see Sam jump the tuna." Andre said.

"Good luck Sam." Jade said.

"Thanks Jade." Sam said.

"Hi Cat." Carly said.

"Sup Carly." Cat said.

"You excited to see Sam jump the tuna?" Carly said.

"Kinda." Cat said.

"She's scared Sam won't make it." Gibby said.

"Don't be scared Cat. Sam's going to make it." Carly said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

Chapter 10

"Cat has Sam jumped the tuna yet?" Nona said.

"Not yet. She's going to any minute." Cat said.

"Okay. Oh I see you invited Jade, Robbie, Tori and Andre." Cat said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Where's Beck?" Nona said.

"In Canada." Jade said.

"So he's not coming?" Nona said.

"No but I'm video taping it and posting it to TheSlap." Jade said.

"What's TheSlap?" Nona said.

"Our school website." Andre said.

"How do you not know about TheSlap?" Tori said.

"I'm old." Nona said.

"There goes Sam." Carly said.

"Good luck Sam." Spencer said.

"Be careful." Gibby said.

"You ready Sam?" Dice said.

"You know it." Sam said.

"Drum roll." Dice said.

"In 5, 4,3, 2, 1." Everyone said but Freddie left out the 1.

"Freddie you forgot the 1." Spencer said.

"It was a force of habit." Freddie said.

(Sam jumps over the tuna and makes it)

"And Sam Puckett has made it." Dice said.

"Good job Sam!" Tori said.

"Way to go Puckett." Jade said.

"I haven't felt this alive in a long time." Nona said.

"I can't believe Sam made it." Cat said.

Chapter 11

"Sam that was so awesome." Carly said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"You were amazing." Andre said.

"Thanks Andre." Sam said.

"Good job Sam." Gibby said.

"You did good." Spencer said.

"We're all proud of you." Robbie said.

"I got it all on video." Jade said.

"You'll have to text me that video." Sam said.

"Sam I'm so glad you made it. I was thinking you were going to miss." Cat said.

"I told you there was nothing to be worried about." Sam said.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my 70 years of living." Nona said.

"You're 70?" Tori said.

"Yes." Nona said.

"You look like you're 78." Gibby said.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Nona said.

"I'm glad you like my stunt." Sam said.

"Well I'm going back to Elderly Acres." Nona said.

"Bye Nona." Cat said.

"Bye Cat." Nona said.

"What's Elderly Acres?" Gibby said.

"A home for the elderly." Sam said.

"Sam I'm proud of you for making the jump." Carly said.

"Thanks Carly." Sam said.

"Well I should get back to Italy. See you guys." Carly said.

"See ya kid." Sam said.

"Freddie, Gibby I'll take you back to Seattle." Spencer said.

"Actually, I'm going to spend the night with Sam & Cat." Freddie said.

"Okay well see ya." Spencer said.

"Have fun." Gibby said.

"Thanks. Bye." Freddie said.

"Cat we're going to go now. We got to finish our projects for Sikowitz." Tori said.

"See you at school on Monday." Andre said.

"Okay. See ya." Cat said.

"See ya Cat." Robbie said.

"Later. See ya Sam." Jade said.

"Later Jade." Sam said.

Chapter 12

(Back at the Apartment)

"Did Jade text you the video?" Freddie said.

"Yeah. She posted it to Splash Face." Sam said. (Splash Face is a parody of YouTube)

"Cool." Freddie said.

"She also posted it to TheSlap." Cat said.

"I think she posted it everywhere." Sam said.

"It was so cool to see you make it. I just hope that Dice kid finds a place to put the tuna fish." Freddie said.

"I'm sure he will." Cat said.

"Hey Cat what was your school project for Sikowitz about?" Sam said.

"He wanted us to do a project about our lives outside of school." Cat said.

"Hey Sam remember when we did that webcast where we tried to see what Miss Briggs does outside of school?" Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Is she that mean teacher with big pointy boobs?" Cat said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"She's the worst." Freddie said.

"I'm starting to get tired." Cat said.

"Me too." Sam said.

"Me three." Freddie said.

"Goodnight you guys." Cat said.

"Night." Sam said.

"Buenas Noches." Freddie said.


End file.
